Invitation au mariage du Dieu Renard
by Harley A.Warren
Summary: Quand plus rien ne va, Dabi ferme les yeux et joue dans sa tête le petit film d'un monde meilleur. Dans ce monde, le jeune Touya Todoroki rencontre sur le chemin du collège un gamin étrange aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux rouges qu'il apprend bien vite à apprivoiser.


**Hello tout le monde !**

**Voici mon deuxième OS sur l'Event Saint-Valentin du Forum My Hero Academia. Le thème était : Dabi reçoit une déclaration d'amour sous la pluie.**

**Et comme c'est la Saint-Valentin, je me suis dit que j'allais faire une exception à mes principes, pour une fois. Même si, pour moi, le ship Shigaraki/Dabi est complètement incompatible avec le bonheur (si on veut rester un peu canon, en tout cas), préparez-vous à du bon gros fluff qui file le diabète.**

**Comme toujours, My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas, je l'emprunte simplement le temps d'une petite histoire.**

**Et une fois n'est pas coutume, si vous aimez une petite ambiance musicale, je vous conseille _Kaze ni Naru_ du film _Le Royaume des chats._**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Il se laissait parfois aller à cette rêverie, tard la nuit, quand le sommeil le rejetait. Elle lui était apparue pour la première fois en songe, avec les contours flous et les absurdités propres au monde onirique. Il avait depuis pris le temps de la travailler au polissoir de ses insomnies, encore et encore, jusqu'à obtenir un joyau aux couleurs chatoyantes, une opale de chimères. C'était désormais son refuge, son plaisir coupable quand la vie revenait lui cracher au visage et qu'il valait mieux s'oublier dans ce genre de délires que dans le contenu d'une seringue.

C'était un de ces soirs où rien n'allait. A la météo, on avait annoncé un typhon, qui s'abattrait sur la côte Est du Japon pendant au moins deux jours. Les journaux télévisés allaient bon train avec leurs éternels micro-trottoirs, puisque c'était bien connu qu'il n'existait rien de plus intéressant que grand-mère Kaede expliquant au pays entier qu'il « n'y a plus de saisons, ma pauvre dame, un typhon au mois de février, mais vous vous rendez compte ? ».

L'Alliance avait élu domicile dans un énième squat cradingue, où ils avaient dû bricoler des lits de fortune avec ce qui leur tombait sous la main, quand ils ne choisissaient pas carrément de dormir par terre. Statut de chef oblige, on avait laissé à Shigaraki le privilège de se reposer dans l'imposant fauteuil club, ce qui n'était pas une grande amélioration. Le froid s'engouffrait par les fenêtres brisées et les glaçait tous de la même manière, quelque soit l'endroit où ils avaient élu domicile. Seuls Toga et Twice, serrés l'un contre l'autre sur un vieux tatami mité, dormaient du sommeil du juste, baignés dans le confort de la chaleur humaine.

Dabi, non loin de Spinner, trouva un coin à peu près protégé des courants d'air et s'y installa. Il n'essayerait même pas de chercher le repos, il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Il se contenta de fermer les paupières et de laisser défiler derrière elles ce film qu'il connaissait maintenant par cœur.

* * *

Touya passa ses mains dans ses cheveux rouges ébouriffés. Il aurait tellement aimé les avoir plus longs et lisses, comme son adorable petit frère, Shouto. Mais ils étaient si rebelles qu'il ne servait à rien de les faire pousser. Lui et Natsuo, son autre petit frère, avaient hérité cela de leur père et il devrait s'y faire. C'était tout à ses considérations capillaires qu'il se rendait au collège en ce frileux matin d'avril.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu faire comme tout le reste de sa famille et profiter du chauffeur mis à sa disposition. Ikeda-san était toujours heureux de le conduire partout où il le désirait et il travaillait pour les Todoroki depuis bien avant sa naissance, ce qui faisait de lui un oncle honoraire dans l'esprit de Touya. Mais l'adolescent avait renoncé sciemment à ce privilège. S'il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne voulait surtout pas, c'était n'être qu'un « fils de ». Il reconnaissait volontiers que sa mère avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd'hui et l'admirait pour cela, mais il ne voulait pas se retrouver coincé dans son ombre pour toujours. Il ne désirait rien de plus que se détacher d'elle et la dépasser. Pas parce qu'il la détestait, ça non, bien au contraire, mais parce qu'il savait que rien ne la rendrait plus fière que de voir ses enfants devenir leur propre personne.

Touya s'ébouriffa une dernière fois avant d'abandonner dans un soupir. De toute manière, ces questions d'esthétique passeraient au second plan désormais. Il venait d'entrer en troisième, ce qui signifiait qu'en fin d'année, il tenterait le concours d'entrée à Yuei. Pas question de le rater. Si Natsuo et Fuyumi s'épanouissaient à merveille en classe préparatoire à la filière héroïque au collège de Shiketsu, Touya, lui, n'accepterait que Yuei. Il leur prouverait à tous qu'il en était capable et il dépasserait même les meilleurs. Il avait même commencé à réfléchir à son nom de héros ; pour l'instant, il partait plutôt vers un jeu de mot sur le feu follet, en hommage à la couleur si particulière de ses flammes, mais rien ne le satisfaisait encore pleinement.

Un cri l'arracha soudain à ses tergiversations. Touya s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Un autre cri suivit, accompagné de plusieurs rires qui n'avaient rien de bienveillant. Il ne lui fallait pas plus de quelques secondes pour se faire une idée de la situation. Un collège assez modeste jouxtait l'académie prestigieuse qu'il fréquentait et il arrivait souvent que certains de ses camarades — tous des « fils de » qui n'avaient jamais rien accompli de leur côté — s'amusent à tourmenter ceux qui se trouvaient plus bas sur l'échelle sociale.

Touya s'élança vers la source de l'esclandre, une petite rue où quasi personne ne passait, idéale pour ce genre d'activités nauséabondes. Et sans grande surprise, il aperçut deux lycéens en uniforme de son académie au prise avec un garçon vêtu de l'ensemble noir du collège de K. Le garçon, petit et maigre, tenait ses bras au-dessus de sa tête dans une tentative désespérée de se protéger. Touya remarqua tout de suite qu'il portait des gants d'auriculaire. Ceux qui avaient des Alters nécessitant ce genre de précautions ne les mettaient que pour dormir, en général. S'il en avait besoin en permanence, c'est que son Alter devait être particulièrement handicapant. C'était sans doute la raison pour laquelle ces deux lâches s'en étaient pris à lui. Les imbéciles prêts à agresser autrui sans raison à deux contre un et ceux qui se permettaient de juger les gens sur des aspects d'eux-mêmes qu'ils ne pouvaient pas contrôler appartenaient souvent à la même espèce.

— Eh, vous deux, là-bas ! s'exclama Touya. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Déjà les flammes crépitaient au bout de ses doigts. Bien sûr, il ne les blesserait pas, mais il avait déjà fait l'expérience de la puissance dissuasive de son Alter. Les lycéens se tournèrent vers lui et leur expression changea du tout au tout.

— Oh, Todoroki, mon pote ! tenta l'un d'entre eux. Nous ? Oh… euh… rien, on ne faisait rien.

La puissance de son feu augmenta encore. « Mon pote » ? Et puis quoi encore ? Il n'avait jamais vu ces deux bouffons de sa vie. Mais tout le monde devenait soudain son « pote » quand cela les arrangeait. Après tout, qui n'avait pas envie d'être l'ami du fils de la célèbre Iceberg, héroïne numéro un du Japon ? Touya avait, au fil des années, perdu nombre d'amis quand ils s'étaient rendus compte qu'ils aimaient sa mère plus que lui.

— Allez, disparaissez.

— Oui, pardon !

Ils déguerpirent en vitesse, laissant Touya seul avec le collégien de K. Il n'avait pas l'air trop amoché, ils s'étaient probablement contentés de le bousculer un peu. Mais en s'approchant, il constata que la lèvre de l'adolescent était fendue et qu'il s'en échappait un peu de sang.

— Ils t'ont frappé ? demanda-t-il, sur un ton sans doute plus abrupt que nécessaire.

Le collégien secoua la tête, effaré. Touya sortit quand même un mouchoir de sa poche et le lui tendit. Le garçon l'accepta et ce fut la première fois que Touya aperçut ses yeux, jusqu'alors cachés par un épais voile de cheveux couleur charbon. Ils étaient rouges, hésitants, et curieux comme ceux d'un chaton craintif. Il murmura un « Merci » et, avant que Touya ait eu le temps de réagir, disparut à son tour.

Il ne le revit pas pendant plusieurs semaines mais souvent, Touya se surprenait à guetter les coins de rue sur le chemin du collège dans l'espoir d'apercevoir ce mystérieux garçon. Il avait même mis à profit le talent de commère de certains de ses amis pour essayer de se renseigner sur un collégien de K. qui posséderait un Alter hors norme. Mais rien. Personne n'en avait entendu parler et on finit même par s'inquiéter de cet étrange intérêt qui aurait tôt fait de tourner à l'obsession.

Ce fut alors que le destin s'occupa de le placer sur sa route.

Le soir tombait, orange et rose. Il avait fait bon toute la journée, un peu trop sec, même. La saison des pluies ne tarderait pas et imbiberait le sol jusqu'à le rendre mou comme du mochi tout chaud. Mais pour le moment, la sécheresse régnait et l'air se chargeait de pollen. Touya marchait le long de la rivière, dont l'eau reflétait le soleil déjà bas sur l'horizon, quand il aperçut une silhouette recroquevillée sur la berge en pente raide. Il n'était pas rare que les gens s'installent ici pour réfléchir ou simplement profiter du paysage. Mais là, ce n'était pas n'importe qui. C'était le collégien, _son_ collégien. Il n'hésita pas une seule seconde et se précipita à sa rencontre.

— Bonjour.

Touya était à bout de souffle. Son cœur battait au fond de sa cage thoracique comme après des heures d'entraînement intensif. Pourtant, il n'avait parcouru qu'une cinquantaine de mètres. Le garçon se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea, une expression indéchiffrable peinte sur ses traits. Sous le rideau de ses cheveux noirs, un cocard lui dévorait l'œil gauche.

— Je voulais savoir comment ça allait, depuis la dernière fois.

Le collégien haussa les épaules, puis se détourna de lui pour se replonger dans sa contemplation. Touya hésita un instant mais finit par s'asseoir à côté de lui. Il n'aimait pas envahir ainsi l'espace vital des autres, mais il voyait dans les yeux de ce garçon une lueur qui le poussait à transgresser ses propres règles. Il voyait dans ses prunelles rouges un appel au secours silencieux, qu'en tant que futur héros, il ne pouvait ignorer.

— Moi, c'est Touya Todoroki, dit-il en lui tendant une main amicale.

Le garçon ne la saisit pas. A la place, il serra un peu plus fort ses doigts gantés sur ses genoux.

— Je sais qui tu es.

Il marqua une longue pause, pendant laquelle il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche avant de se raviser. Puis, finalement, il dit, presque à contre-coeur :

— Shigaraki. Tomura.

— Enchanté.

Encore une fois, le silence s'installa entre eux et Touya se rendit compte que cela ne le dérangeait pas. Le cadre était magnifique et il se sentait soulagé de voir que Shigaraki allait bien. Même si les marques sur son visage et sur ses mains ne laissaient rien présager de bon.

— Ces deux idiots t'ont encore cherché des problèmes ?

Shigaraki secoua la tête et sa crinière sombre s'agita avec lui. Touya remarqua à ce moment-là que des mèches grises apparaissaient de temps à autre sous des mèches plus sombres.

— Pas eux, non.

— On te cause des problèmes à cause de ton Alter, c'est ça ?

Shigaraki ne répondit pas mais il était évident que Touya avait touché juste. Dans un soupir, il retira un de ses gants et attrapa un petit galet rond et lisse devant lui. Quand il y eut posé son auriculaire, le caillou craqua et, en quelques secondes, s'envola dans la brise en une fine poussière.

— Tout ce que je touche s'effrite immédiatement, expliqua Shigaraki, tout en remettant son gant. Les objets, les vêtements… les êtres vivants. Les gens pensent que ça fait de moi quelqu'un de mauvais. Et puis, ça affecte beaucoup mon organisme. Quand j'utilise mon Alter, mes cheveux ont tendance à blanchir et même quand je ne m'en sers pas, il assèche ma peau. J'ai l'air d'un monstre…

Touya l'observait, effaré, tandis que Shigaraki grattait la peau sèche entre son cou et sa clavicule. Il n'avait jamais vu un pouvoir pareil. Pas étonnant que les autres le craignent, avec un tel pouvoir destructeur. Mais lui n'avait pas peur ; il ne se sentait aucunement en danger à ses côtés.

— Moi, je trouve que c'est un super Alter, au contraire ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir un héros professionnel ?

Shigaraki se tourna vers lui et le dévisagea comme si une seconde tête venait de lui pousser.

— Tu as écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Qui voudrait d'un héros avec un pouvoir pareil ? C'est un Alter de vilain…

— Mais pas du tout ! C'est parce que tu n'y penses pas sous le bon angle ! Bien sûr, pour le combat, c'est peut-être un poil… brutal. Mais tu ferais un excellent sauveteur urbain. Tu pourrais dégager les décombres en un rien de temps et sauver de nombreuses vies !

Touya avait conscience qu'il s'emportait mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de lui rebattre les oreilles avec la nécessité de former des sauveteurs experts de la ville quand la plupart d'entre eux choisissaient, à cause de la nature de leurs Alters, de se tourner vers les campagnes ou vers la mer. Shigaraki possédait exactement ce qui manquait au corps des héros actuels, et n'importe quelle agence digne de ce nom se battrait pour l'avoir à leur côtés. Il sentit monter en lui une bouffée de colère en pensant à tous ceux qui l'avaient convaincu, au fil des ans, que ses capacités ne pourraient servir à rien d'autre qu'à faire le mal.

— Tu crois ? demanda Shigaraki, le regard plongé au creux de ses mains. Ça me paraît un peu gros.

— J'en suis sûr, même ! Tu sais quoi ? Le concours d'entrée à Yuei est accessible à n'importe quel élève de troisième. Tu n'auras qu'à tenter ta chance et tu verras que j'ai raison.

Shigaraki ricana, désabusé.

— Yuei ? N'exagérons rien…

Son ton rêveur laissait pourtant entendre qu'il aurait adoré intégrer le lycée pour héros. Touya était persuadé qu'il en avait les capacités. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à s'en rendre compte.

Shigaraki se leva et épousseta la veste sur laquelle il s'était assis.

— Bon, pas que je m'ennuie, mais je dois y aller.

Touya le regarda s'éloigner, et ne se leva à son tour qu'une fois la nuit presque tombée. Sa mère l'avait déjà appelé quatre fois et ne tarderait pas à contacter les autorités s'il ne rentrait pas très vite. Il rejoignit la maison au pas de course, léger comme jamais.

Touya ne revit pas Shigaraki de toute son année de troisième. Parfois, il attendait près de la berge, ou guettait les rues qui menaient au collège de K. Mais rien. Le collégien aux cheveux noirs avait disparu comme un rêve au petit matin. Alors il se plongea à corps perdu dans l'entraînement et y mit tant d'ardeur qu'il atteignit tous ses objectifs deux mois avant la date qu'il s'était fixée.

Et enfin, vint le moment tant attendu : le concours d'entrée à Yuei. Assis dans l'amphithéâtre bondé, Touya respirait la confiance. Il ne doutait pas le moins du monde de sa réussite. Après tout, il avait été élevé par la meilleure. Les têtes se tournaient sur son passage. Tandis que le professeur Cementos faisait son discours de bienvenue, Touya cherchait du coin de l'oeil la silhouette familière du gamin frêle et voûté qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Parfois, son regard s'arrêtait sur une tête aux cheveux noirs, mais il dût vite se rendre à l'évidence : Shigaraki n'était pas là.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de briller face aux robots géants, qu'il terrassa sans aucun mal. Son principal défi à relever était le contrecoup de son Alter. Contrairement à Shouto, Touya était sensible au feu et il n'était pas rare qu'il se brûle en utilisant ses flammes. Plusieurs larges cicatrices sur ses bras et ses jambes attestaient de la rigueur de son entraînement. Pour l'instant, il s'en sortait avec de simples rougeurs, ce qui était en soi une immense victoire. Mais son moral n'était plus autant au beau fixe. Sa détermination à devenir un héros avait décuplé à l'idée qu'il pourrait retrouver Shigaraki à l'examen d'entrée. Il avait beau ne l'avoir rencontré que deux fois, jamais il n'avait eu davantage envie de se lier d'amitié avec quelqu'un ; sans doute parce qu'il savait que Shigaraki ne deviendrait pas son ami par intérêt. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, il le sentait.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il baissa sa garde un instant et manqua un robot qui passait à sa portée. Il se concentra de nouveau, prêt à faire feu aussitôt qu'il le pourrait. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer une nouvelle déflagration, la machine se stoppa net devant lui avant de tomber en miettes.

Touya resta immobile devant le tas de débris métalliques. De l'autre côté, se tenait un adolescent en uniforme noir. Il avait bien changé depuis la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, mais Touya le reconnut immédiatement. Ses cheveux gris flottaient au souffle soulevé par la chute du robot. Son visage était dégagé à l'aide d'une barrette, laissant apparaître deux yeux d'un rouge ardent de coquelicot.

— Trois points pour moi, Todoroki, fanfaronna-t-il, avant de disparaître. Je vais finir par te dépasser.

Le visage de Touya se fendit d'un large sourire. Il était venu !

— Alors, ça, certainement pas ! lança-t-il avant de partir en chasse de sa prochaine cible.

—

En classe 1-B, Tomura n'échappa pas à la méfiance de ses camarades les premiers temps. Mais à force de patience, il réussit à leur faire comprendre le soutien sans pareil qu'il pouvait apporter. Et puis, Touya était toujours prêt à venir remettre en place ceux qui se permettaient des commentaires trop déplacés.

Il se souviendrait toujours du jour où il avait reçu sa lettre d'admission. En sortant de l'examen, ils s'étaient entendu avec Tomura pour se retrouver sur la berge de la rivière s'ils recevaient une réponse positive. Le courrier était arrivé dans la matinée et Touya s'était précipité sur le chemin de l'école. Il avait attendu une bonne heure, dans le froid du mois de mars, mais Tomura avait fini par arriver. Désormais, presque tous ses cheveux étaient passé du noir au gris. Seules quelques mèches sombres subsistaient ici et là.

— C'est à force de m'entraîner, expliqua-t-il en passant une main gênée dans sa tignasse revêche. Je ne pensais pas que ça blanchirait aussi vite.

Il lui avait montré sa lettre d'admission, avec sur les lèvres un grand sourire de guingois. Touya avait résisté à l'envie de lui sauter dans les bras.

L'année de seconde passa à une vitesse folle. Entre les révisions et les entraînements, arrivèrent à se glisser quelques petites sorties. Le week-end, ils se retrouvaient au cinéma, au parc, au musée, à la patinoire ou à la salle d'arcade avec des amis de leurs classes respectives. Tomura, qui excellait au shogi, en apprit les subtilités à Touya, qui n'y avait jamais rien compris. Au karaoké, Tomura chantait si faux que les autres le suppliaient d'arrêter, mais Touya s'arrangeait toujours pour le laisser choisir une chanson dans leur dos, rien que parce qu'il aimait autant chanter qu'il était mauvais. Il aurait pu l'écouter pendant des heures.

Au mois de mai, ils participèrent en tant qu'animateurs à un atelier pour le Kodomo no hi, la fête des enfants. Yuei proposait souvent ce genre de petites missions pour les élèves de seconde qui n'avaient pas encore la possibilité de prendre part à des stages. Même si cela ne payait pas de mine, ils apprenaient le contact avec le public et se faisaient connaître. Après le festival de sport, où ils avaient fait une apparition remarquée — Touya avait fini, sans grande surprise, en première place, et, pendant la course de cavalerie, Tomura avait perdu mille points parce qu'il avait préféré sauver une autre élève d'un rocher envoyé par un adversaire plutôt que de protéger son bandeau — leur popularité était montée en flèche. Ils avaient même eu le droit à un article à leur sujet dans un journal national. Ce n'était qu'un minuscule encart en page douze, certes, mais c'était déjà énorme pour des première année.

Installé dans un grand parc municipal, au milieu de stands et autres attractions, ils passèrent l'après-midi à décorer des manchons en papier avec des motifs de poisson. Shouto, qui avait pile l'âge pour ce genre d'activité, s'amusa comme un fou et se fit même avec un nouvel ami, un petit garçon aux cheveux verts en bataille accompagné de sa mère. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient de père et il sembla qu'il ne leur en fallait pas plus pour s'entendre. Au lieu du gros poisson noir, ils accrochèrent chacun sur leur mât un plus petit poisson : un vert pour Shouto et un rouge et blanc pour l'autre garçon. Tomura, lui, n'avait pas de frères et soeurs, mais accrocha tout de même un poisson supplémentaire lui aussi, décoré de rouge et de flammes bleues. Touya, d'abord embarrassé, finit par l'imiter, avec un manchon orné de gris et de noir, aux yeux couleur rubis.

Rei fit une apparition remarquée en fin d'après-midi, profitant d'un détour dans sa patrouille. Aussitôt qu'elle eut pointé le bout de son costume blanc et bleu, il n'y en eut que pour elle. Une fois la foule enfin dispersée, elle se glissa vers son fils et Tomura, qui rassemblaient feutres et peinture avec les membres de l'association qu'ils aidaient.

— Tu dois être Tomura, dit-elle en tendant la main vers lui. Touya m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Tomura répondit d'un hochement de tête timide, tandis que Rei l'inondait de questions. Il finit par promettre de passer à la maison des Todoroki un de ces jours pour faire plus ample connaissance. Ils rentrèrent tous les deux en compagnie de Shouto, avec à l'épaule un mât décoré à l'effigie de leur nouvelle famille.

Dès que les beaux jours se furent installés, ils se retrouvaient le matin à pied ou en vélo sur le chemin de la gare. Touya n'avait pas besoin de prendre les transports en commun, mais il était prêt à se lever plus tôt pour profiter de ces moments privilégiés. Un jour, Tomura creva un de ses pneus sur des débris de verre laissés à traîner sur le chemin.

— Oh non, soupira-t-il en examinant le caoutchouc en charpie. J'ai dû travailler tout l'été pour me payer ce vélo…

Touya en était resté bouche-bée. Même s'il ne se considérait pas comme un gamin pourri-gâté, on lui avait toujours offert tout ce qu'il voulait, tant que ses résultats scolaires suivaient. Son propre vélo était un cadeau de sa mère pour son dernier anniversaire et il coûtait sans nul doute bien plus cher que celui de Tomura.

— Tu sais quoi ? lui dit-il. Attache-le là, on passera le chercher ce soir et on ira le réparer chez moi.

Tomura soupira une nouvelle fois, mais comprit vite qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Il accrocha la bicyclette à un poteau non loin.

— Allez, grimpe ! s'exclama Touya en tapant sur son porte-bagages. C'est moi qui fait le taxi, ce matin.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Tomura se hissa debout à l'arrière et posa ses mains sur les épaules de Touya pour se stabiliser. Ils bringuebalèrent, incertains, sur une centaine de mètres avant de trouver leur rythme.

— Comment ça va, là-haut ? cria Touya quand il commença à prendre de la vitesse.

— Super !

Son sourire était tellement éclatant que Touya dut se faire violence pour se retourner vers la route.

Le soir, ils emmenèrent le vélo jusqu'au domaine Todoroki et Ikeda-san leur donna un coup de main pour changer le pneu. Ils découvrirent par la même occasion que Tomura possédait un vrai don pour le travail de précision. Dès qu'il se concentrait sur une tâche, il était difficile de l'en distraire et il faisait preuve d'une minutie incroyable. Rei passa à la maison en coup de vent, bien plus tôt qu'à son habitude et encore en costume d'héroïne. Elle se contenta de leur faire un rapide coucou par le shoji qui menait au jardin.

En juillet, ils rentrèrent d'une matsuri avec des clochettes à vent décorées de carpes koi et de fleurs de cerisiers. Touya l'accrocha à la fenêtre de sa chambre et pensa à Tomura chaque fois que la brise la faisait tinter. Dès qu'ils le pouvaient, ils se retrouvaient dans une bibliothèque ou un café en ville pour travailler ou simplement passer du temps ensemble.

Bien vite, Touya comprit que ce qu'il ressentait pour Tomura dépassait de loin la simple amitié. Autour de lui, on s'en rendait bien compte et les gens jasaient. Le seul qui ne s'en était pas encore rendu compte était le principal intéressé. Tant mieux, pensait Touya. Plutôt mourir que de le mettre mal à l'aise avec ses sentiments malvenus. Il fuirait en courant s'il savait à quel point il avait envie de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux toujours plus blancs, de le serrer contre lui et de ne jamais le laisser oublier à quel point il tenait à lui. Bien vite, il dût tourner la tête dès que Tomura appliquait du baume à lèvres — ce qu'il faisait environ toutes les cinq minutes — pour éviter de penser à leur texture sous les siennes s'il l'embrassait.

Natsuo et Fuyumi rentrèrent de Shiketsu pour les vacances d'hiver. Ils montrèrent, à Shouto et Touya, des photos d'eux en uniforme de collégien. Ils avaient fière allure avec leur casquette noire, qui leur donnait l'air strict. Personne chez les Todoroki ne doutait qu'ils feraient de grands héros et qu'ils marcheraient sur les traces de leur mère. Rei en particulier les inondait de compliments à la moindre occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus.

Touya en profita aussi pour inviter Tomura à dormir chez lui, avant leur départ pour les sports d'hiver. Il lui avait proposé de les y rejoindre aussi, mais Tomura rendait visite à ses grands-parents au sud de Honshu au même moment. Ce ne serait que partie remise. Pendant la soirée, ils dînèrent avec Fuyumi, Natsuo et Shouto, regardèrent des jeux télévisés idiots et jouèrent au Uno. A la fin d'une partie, Fuyumi profita que Tomura était aux toilettes pour se tourner vers son frère.

— Alors, c'est lui, le fameux Tomura ? chuchota-t-elle, retenant à peine son rire. Je comprends mieux ce que voulait dire Shouto quand il disait que tu as des petites étoiles dans les yeux quand tu le regardes…

Touya fusilla son cadet du regard, lequel feignit de ne pas s'en rendre compte et se plongea, pour donner le change, dans la lecture des ingrédients au dos de la boîte de biscuits qui traînait devant lui.

— Même Maman s'en est rendu compte, commenta Natsuo, lui aussi hilare. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a appelé, elle m'a dit, toute contente : « Tu sais quoi ? Touya, il s'est trouvé un petit copain ! ».

Touya lui balança une cacahuète enrobée de wasabi, que Natsuo évita de justesse et ils se chamaillèrent d'un bout à l'autre de la table jusqu'au retour de Tomura, qui leur lança un regard confus. Touya tira une dernière fois la langue à son aîné avant de reprendre la partie. Mais en réalité, il était heureux de voir à quel point sa famille l'acceptait tel qu'il était. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire semblant avec eux, pas besoin de faire semblant d'être plus que ce qu'il était.

— Je n'ai pas l'habitude de dormir sur un futon, confia Tomura, alors qu'ils se mettaient au lit. Chez moi, tous les lits sont à l'occidentale.

Il remua sous sa couette, trouvant un moyen de se mettre à l'aise. Ses cheveux blancs s'éparpillaient sur l'oreiller ; désormais, plus une seule mèche noire n'y était visible. Touya le regardait, fasciné. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques mois, mais quand il y songeait, cela lui semblait incongru. Il avait l'impression de le connaître depuis toujours. Ils s'étaient installés côte à côte, si bien que leurs deux futons se touchaient et que Touya n'aurait eu qu'à tendre les bras pour l'enlacer. Il se l'imagina serré contre lui, sa tête au creux de son cou et son cœur se mit à cogner furieusement dans sa poitrine. Un jour, cela pourrait bien être sa réalité. Si seulement il se décidait à lui avouer ses sentiments.

Il n'en fit rien. Plusieurs fois, il pensa à se déclarer, mais la peur lui tenaillait toujours le ventre. Touya, qui d'habitude ne reculait devant rien, était terrifié à l'idée que Tomura puisse prendre la fuite après l'avoir rejeté. Ses attitudes le laissait parfois penser que Tomura lui aussi voulait plus que de l'amitié entre eux. La façon dont il prenait sa main quand il voulait attirer son attention, les regards qu'il lui lançait quand il croyait que Touya ne le voyait pas, son habitude de finir sa nuit, la tête posée sur son épaule, le matin dans le train. Mais s'il se trompait ? S'il ne faisait que projeter ses propres désirs sur des actions innocentes ? Perdre un potentiel petit ami ferait déjà assez mal, il ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami par la même occasion.

Il repoussa le moment fatidique, encore et encore. Ils passèrent leur permis provisoire avec les honneurs, sous le nom de Wisp pour Touya et de Dust, pour Tomura. Ils avaient choisi des noms coordonnés, tous deux en anglais et en quatre lettres, et projetaient d'ouvrir une agence ensemble après les quelques années réglementaires en tant qu'acolyte. Rei fut ravie de les accueillir en stage et leur raconta comment elle avait monté elle aussi son propre bureau de héros, avec celui qui deviendrait par la suite, le père de ses enfants. Touya n'avait presque jamais entendu parler de son père. Enji Todoroki était mort en intervention peu avant la naissance de Shouto ; il n'avait laissé à Touya que son nom, son Alter de feu et ses cheveux en bataille d'un rouge flamboyant.

Un matin de mars, peu avant le début de leur troisième année, Tomura vint chercher Touya chez lui, en vélo. Il l'invita — non, lui _ordonna_ — de grimper sur le porte-bagages et l'emmena avec lui. Dehors, le ciel était dégagé, il faisait un temps radieux. Pourtant, la pluie tombait à grosses gouttes. Touya se souvint de ce que sa grand-mère racontait sur cet étrange phénomène. C'était le Dieu Renard qui se mariait et qui, pour accompagner son cortège, faisait tomber la pluie. Si l'on était attentif, par ces jours d'averse en plein soleil, on pouvait apercevoir la longue file des invités, ainsi que la jeune mariée dans son beau kimono au détour d'un chemin. Pourtant, Touya eut beau chercher, il ne vit aucune cohorte d'esprits accompagnant des amoureux.

Touya ne tarda pas à se rendre compte qu'ils ne prenaient pas la direction de la gare. Non, à la place, ils longeaient la rivière en direction du collège. Le chemin lui était si familier qu'il mit du temps à s'en rendre compte. Mais avant qu'il ait pu protester, Tomura s'arrêta au milieu du chemin et les fit tous deux descendre du vélo. Ce fut alors que Touya reconnut l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Deux ans plus tôt, il y avait vu une silhouette maigrichonne repliée sur elle-même.

Tomura se tenait devant lui. Il attrapa sa main, comme à chaque fois qu'il voulait lui montrer quelque chose, mais cette fois-ci, il ne la lâcha pas tout de suite. La pluie continuait de tomber dru, détrempant leurs cheveux et le haut de leurs vestes. Tomura serra encore plus fort la main de Touya dans la sienne.

— Désolé pour la pluie mais..., commença-t-il, mais je voulais vraiment faire ça aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui, ça va faire deux ans jour pour jour qu'on se connaît, tous les deux.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter cette fois où Touya l'avait sauvé in extremis de ces brutes de l'académie, mais ils savaient tous les deux qu'elle ne comptait pas. Ils n'avaient même pas encore échangé leurs noms à ce moment-là. Tomura tenait toujours la main de Touya, qui luttait pour ne pas entremêler ses doigts dans les siens.

— Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là, ce jour-là, de m'avoir montré ce dont j'étais capable. J'ai passé toute ma vie à détester mon Alter, à le considérer comme une malédiction mais toi, tu as tout de suite vu au-delà de ça. Je n'aurais jamais eu l'idée de devenir un héros si tu n'avais pas été là.

— Eh bien… merci, ça me touche beaucoup. Mais… on… on devrait sans doute rentrer, on va prendre froid.

— Attends.

Tomura prit une grande inspiration alors que la pluie redoublait en intensité.

— Je tiens à toi, Touya. Et quand je dis ça, c'est vraiment pas des paroles en l'air. Tu m'as montré que je valais bien plus que ce que je pensais. Et puis…

Il hésita encore un instant, et Touya sut ce qu'il allait lui dire. Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans son visage empourpré et dans la façon dont il serrait chaque seconde un petit peu plus ses doigts au creux de sa main. Il vit dans le regard la même terreur qui l'animait depuis si longtemps. Mais lui allait sauter le pas ; il avait osé avant lui. Sans bien savoir pourquoi, Touya n'en fut que plus heureux. Un cycliste vêtu d'un imperméable en plastique les frôla et les observa d'un drôle d'air. C'est vrai qu'ils devaient constituer un étrange spectacle, tous les deux, immobiles sous la pluie battante. Touya n'en avait que faire. Il ne sentait que la lumière du soleil et la chaleur du feu qui dansait sous sa peau.

— Je t'aime, Touya. J'ai toujours voulu être ton ami, depuis la première fois que je t'ai parlé, mais aujourd'hui, j'ai envie d'être plus que ton ami. Ça fait longtemps que je voulais te le dire, mais je n'en ai jamais eu le courage. Jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

La voix de Tomura mourut dans sa gorge ; il baissa la tête, n'osant pas affronter le regard de son ami. Touya, lui, ne dit pas un mot mais franchit le dernier pas qui les séparait.

* * *

Le flash agressif d'un éclair, suivi une seconde plus tard par le grondement du tonnerre, sortirent Dabi de sa rêverie. Dehors, le typhon faisait rage et inondait les rues. Un filet d'eau coulait dans leur planque depuis la fenêtre brisée, qui vibrait à chaque nouvelle bourrasque. Une flaque se formait sur le sol et s'étendait à une vitesse telle qu'ils auraient sans doute les pieds dans l'eau au réveil.

Recroquevillé dans son immense fauteuil, Shigaraki frissonnait. Dans son sommeil, il était agité de spasmes et tenait ses bras contre son corps. Sa tête reposait sur l'accoudoir, forçant son cou dans un angle grotesque. Dabi profita de la lumière des lampadaires au dehors pour l'observer. Il était si différent du Tomura qui n'existait que dans son esprit, et pourtant si semblable. Dabi se demanda quand exactement la transition s'était faite, quand il était passé pour lui de petit connard arrogant à la personne qu'il s'était juré de protéger à tout prix. Il le revit assis au bar, les bras croisés et la moue boudeuse, frustré d'avoir fait tomber son château de cartes. Ou bien était-ce cet éclat de rire inattendu à une plaisanterie de Magnet. Ou bien alors un soir comme celui-ci, où le sommeil s'était fait la malle et qu'il n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de le regarder jusqu'à imprimer son image au fond de ce qui lui restait de cœur. Peu importait, en vérité, puisqu'il ne ferait jamais que l'aimer de loin. Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Pas dans cette version de la réalité.

Pourtant, Dabi se leva. Il enjamba Spinner et, pour la première fois, franchit la distance de sécurité qu'il s'était fixé. Arrivé devant Shigaraki, il retira sa veste et l'en recouvrit, tout doucement, pour ne pas le réveiller. Sans cette mince barrière de tissu, le froid le mordait encore plus, mais il s'efforça de ne pas en tenir compte. Il n'aurait qu'à sortir de la pièce et marcher un peu dans le bâtiment abandonné pour se réchauffer. Ce n'était pas comme s'il prévoyait de dormir, de toute manière.

— Dabi ? l'interpella une voix faible alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte.

Il se tourna, et vit Shigaraki qui le dévisageait. Son regard faisait des allers-retours entre lui et sa veste, les yeux plissés dans un demi-sommeil.

— Tu en fais une tête… commenta Dabi, assez bas pour ne pas réveiller les autres.

— Je faisais un rêve étrange.

Nouvel éclair. Dabi compta. Un, deux, trois, quatre, avant le fracas du tonnerre. Quand il était petit, sa mère lui avait appris ce petit truc pour apprivoiser sa peur de l'orage. À la faible lumière extérieure, il vit la main de Shigaraki se serrer sur sa veste.

— Ah, toi aussi, tu fais des cauchemars ?

— Non, pas un cauchemar. Juste un rêve bizarre…

Il laissa la fin de sa phrase en suspens, si bien que Dabi ne sut comment l'interpréter. Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait déjà fait un pas dans sa direction. Twice ronfla, si fort qu'il couvrit même le crépitement de la pluie sur le bitume. Lovée dos contre lui, en petite cuillère, Toga grimaça avant de se tourner dans l'autre sens et de plonger la tête au creux de son cou dans un grognement satisfait.

— Ça a l'air de bien leur réussir, dit Shigaraki.

— Ils sont trop insouciants.

Il s'imagina couché là, à leur place, Shigaraki serré contre lui. Parfois, il aurait tout donné pour être comme eux, pour vivre de meurtre et d'eau fraîche, sans la moindre idée de ce qui les attendait au bout du chemin. Un jour ou l'autre, on aurait leur peau et alors, que resterait-il ? Tout ce chagrin n'en valait pas la peine. Mieux valait encore ne pas s'attacher du tout.

— Tu veux qu'on partage le fauteuil ?

Dabi reporta son attention vers Shigaraki. S'il n'avait pas poursuivi, il aurait juré avoir rêvé :

— Il y a largement assez de place pour deux…

Dabi songea à refuser. C'était la bonne chose à faire, la seule option raisonnable. Mais le souvenir de ses songes, de l'adorable Tomura en uniforme de Yuei et de cette vie à laquelle il n'aurait jamais droit était encore frais dans son esprit. C'était une si mauvaise idée de céder à la tentation, mais s'il pouvait n'en avoir qu'une miette, juste pour une nuit… Ce n'était qu'une nuit, que quelques heures jusqu'à l'aube. Alors, il hocha la tête et se glissa dans l'espace que Shigaraki laissait pour lui. Ils luttèrent un instant pour trouver une position confortable et finirent par abandonner l'idée de conserver un espace vital. Après une dernière hésitation, Shigaraki posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Dabi, qui, de son côté, l'entoura de son bras. Leurs jambes formaient un nœud de membres qui défiait les lois de la logique. Dabi rit en songeant à la tête que feraient les autres en les voyant ainsi. Puis il se souvint, qu'une fois minuit passé, ce serait le quatorze février et un embarras qu'il n'aurait pas avoué même sous la torture l'envahit doucement.

Ils rabattirent la veste sur eux et se laissèrent happer par le sommeil. Dabi veilla un peu plus longtemps, bercé par le chant de l'eau qui s'écoulait de la fenêtre. Il sentait les cheveux de Shigaraki lui chatouiller le bout du nez. Son souffle lent et son torse qui se soulevait puis se creusait. La sensation de sa peau sèche contre ses cicatrices. Sa main sur la nuque de Dabi était glacée et le frisson qu'elle provoquait lui rappelait celui d'une pluie de mars qui détrempait le col de sa chemise.


End file.
